


104. Alex and Luke keep on playing

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [104]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	104. Alex and Luke keep on playing

_**Luke Evans and Alex[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/profile)**_[ **skarsgard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/) keep on playing  
 **players only. backdated to January 1st, 2013; the boys do love to speculate about what it would have been like if they'd met in an alternate reality, when Luke was an 18 year-old just starting to take on the world, and Alex was a 30 year-old virgin - this is the continuation of a roleplay that started[New Year's Eve](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/27544.html).**

Luke wakes early, curled against Alex's side, his head on the other man's chest. Bladder threatening to burst, he eases out from under Alex's arm and tiptoes to the bathroom. But when he comes back and Alex hasn't even stirred, he decides to check out the rest of the house.

He loves to cook but the kitchen in his flat is not only small and cramped, his roommates tend to eat everything he buys before he can even make anything. Contrasted with that, Alex's kitchen is like a wet dream come true for a foodie like him. The fridge is stocked, the counters gleaming, the drawers full of pots and knives. He's not sure he can get away with it, but he pulls out eggs, bacon and bread from the fridge and sets to making breakfast. Hoping Alex will appreciate the effort.

Usually on weekends Alex sleeps in until at least eleven, sometimes even noon. Just because he can. But on this morning, however, he's stumbling back to bed after a half-asleep trip to the bathroom when suddenly he perks up, sniffing the air. _What the hell?_ He shambles down the hall to the sunlit kitchen, rubbing his eyes, then stares in wonder at the sight that greets him. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Luke jumps, startled, but luckily he's only buttering toast. "Making you breakfast," he says, his voice quieter than usual, teeth pulling at his lower lip. "I was going to serve it to you in bed."

Alex's suspicious gaze catalogues the room, the food sitting out, the various culinary implements arrayed on the granite counters. "You're cooking," he says in an accusing voice, as if Luke didn't just admit to it.

Luke nods. "Just bacon and eggs and toast," he says hurriedly. "But I like cooking. The kitchen in my flat's too small to do it much."

Baffled, Alex drags a hand through his hair, then takes a tentative couple of steps over to the stove to peek into a frying pan which sure enough has bacon sizzling away. "You know how to cook," he says softly, in a tone of some wonder. Then he takes Luke by the shoulders and gently shakes him. "Why didn't you just _say_ so, last night? We could've skipped all that flirting and sexual tension bullshit!" he exclaims, his smile starting to leak out. "I would've brought you home just for this!"

Relieved - he'd been seriously worried when Alex started to shake him - Luke laughs. "If you like this, I'll make you dinner tonight," he offers. "Anything you want."

"Those are dangerous words," Alex murmurs, slipping his hand around Luke's throat to tangle fingers in his thick hair. "You say, 'anything you want' in connection with 'dinner' and I instantly get this image in my head of you laid out naked on my dining room table. With, like, whipped cream, and melted chocolate... Hickory-smoked barbecue sauce..."

"Those don't go together," Luke teases, his eyes already starting to slip shut, his body responding eagerly to Alex's touch.

"No, it's you that makes them go together," Alex argues, sliding his hand down Luke's back to cup his naked ass. _God_. His cock starts to harden and he glances aside at the digital clock on the stove, wondering if he's going to get back to sleep this morning. Then, wondering whether he really cares. "Do you always cook in the nude?"

Luke shakes his head. "I couldn't find an apron and my jeans were still in the bedroom," he says, suddenly cursing under his breath. "Shit! The bacon!" He slips out from under Alex and grabs the pan, moving it to a back burner before opening it up and transferring the bacon to a plate with some paper towel to soak up the grease, the lid put back on to keep it warm. "Sorry." Crap. He sure knows how to ruin a mood.

"I'm not." Alex licks his finger and draws it down Luke's spine, then presses just inside his hole, working it in and out. "You said you were going to bring breakfast to me in bed?"

Luke moans, slapping his hands down on the counter in front of him, his cock jerking violently with the penetration. He nods, actually rendered speechless for once.

"All right." Alex steps back and gives Luke a grin. "I'll be there." He heads down the hall to his bedroom and starts a quick shower.

Shivering with arousal, Luke quickly fries the eggs, plating them and the toast and bacon with some fresh fruit on the side. He pours two cups of coffee, guessing at how Alex likes his, then rummages for a tray on which he places everything, carefully carrying it down the hall and into the bedroom, his still-hard cock bobbing all the way.

Alex meanwhile has taken a lightning-fast shower and has made the bed, because he absolutely hates getting crumbs in the sheets. He's wearing a pair of black track pants low on his hips and he grins when Luke enters the room. "It smells amazing," he says, but he's busy staring at Luke's enchantingly naked body. "Can I help you with anything?"

"You can take the coffees," Luke says, lowering the tray so Alex can move them to the nightstand before carefully setting everything else down on the bed. "I wasn't sure how you take yours so I just put some sugar in it," he adds, carefully arranging himself on the other side of the bed. "And I fried the eggs. I hope that's okay."

"That's totally fine. But did you bring any extra sugar?" Alex asks, poking through the items on the tray. "Sugar is extremely important."

Luke laughs. "Taste it first," he warns, knowing he prefers his own on the sweet side, "but it's there," he says, pointing out a small capped jar.

As bidden, Alex tastes first. "Close," he acknowledges, then stirs in a smidge more sugar. And he smiles over the rim of his cup at Luke's cock. "Do you want to borrow some boxers or something?" Although he's certainly enjoying the view -- he's just a bit worried they might not make it through breakfast. Luke's naked body is so damn distracting.

Blushing, Luke nods. "Yes, please."

With a chuckle Alex gets up and rummages in one of his dresser drawers. He's afraid his clothes might not quite fit Luke - the young man has such gorgeously lean hips - but he finds a pair of white 2xist military-style trunks that he thinks might do the trick, and tosses them over.

"Thanks." Luke slips the trunks over his feet and then lies back, lifting his hips to pull them up the rest of the way.

Watching, Alex raises an eyebrow. "You honestly expect me to eat... breakfast, after watching that?"

Luke grins at Alex, sitting up against the headboard. "Yes."

Alex shakes his head, amusement in his eyes. "You are a reckless little flirt. You should be careful," he adds, picking up one of the loaded plates and grabbing a fork.

"Why would I want to do that?" Luke teases, eating quickly, while he can.

"Because you don't even know what kind of dangerous beast you've unleashed," Alex points out, scooping up eggs on his fork. "All these things I haven't tried, all these years of frustrated lust I've got built up... and just lonely little you to take all the heat."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Luke replies, trying not to squirm -- and failing miserably.

Alex catches that squirm, and a wicked grin curves his lips. He begins stacking all the breakfast dishes back on the tray, even going so far as to take Luke's plate right out from under his hands. The tray goes onto the floor, and he gets off the bed to swiftly wash up. Then he's back, and his cock is already half-hard, standing up lewdly in his track pants. He grabs Luke's bare ankles and pulls him to lie flat on the bed, then climbs on the bed and straddles the young man. Dipping down, Alex tastes Luke's throat, slowly licking along the vulnerable flesh.

Luke whimpers under the assault, arousal thrumming through him. He's never been manhandled quite like this and he's finding he not only likes it: he _loves_ it.

Slowly Alex works his way down, nibbling gently along Luke's collarbone. He slides his hands from Luke's shoulders to his fingers, a butterfly-light touch. Shifting so that he's lying on top of the young man, Alex draws Luke's wrists up beside his head and pins them to the bed, then sucks a pert nipple into his mouth.

"Oh, god..." Luke whines, pulling just a little against Alex's hold.

Alex couldn't explain why he does it, but it's practically a reflex: when Luke pulls against his grip, he instantly tightens his fists, pinning Luke harder. He licks his way across Luke's chest, then languorously sucks on the other nipple.

"Oh, god, that feels so good," Luke gasps, crying out softly, Alex's grip on his wrists only making him harder. "Please..." he spreads his legs under Alex, squirming against him, a damp spot spreading across the front of his borrowed trunks.

"Please?" Alex lifts his head, curious. But not curious enough to halt for long with Luke laid out like a banquet beneath him. Especially with what that squirming does to him, _god!_ He slowly moves down Luke's body, licking and nibbling, savoring the chance to discover the young man's body, learn his responses. He releases Luke's wrists only when he absolutely has to, and then he holds onto his hips, sucking on the tender skin just at the top of his thigh.

Cursing under his breath, Luke cries out, his cock jerking sharply. "Yes, oh, god, please... more..." he adds this time, his legs spread even wider. Offering himself up.

"Oh Christ, you sound so sexy," Alex groans. He scoots further down the bed and takes the waistband of Luke's briefs between his teeth, then slowly drags it down, first one side, then the other, until Luke's cock is bared. If there is a point of plausible deniability on the whole 'just experimenting' front, then Alex is probably just about to pass it... now. He breathes in, and then licks a long swipe over Luke's erection.

Luke moans, daring to drop his hands to Alex's shoulders. Needing to touch the man. Urge him on.

Alex licks him a few times from root to tip, tasting his skin. Then he takes Luke's cock into his mouth, sucking slowly and getting a feel for the unfamiliar weight. He doesn't even want to think about how many men - god, how many boys - have done this before him, and done it better. Shoving the unwelcome thought from his mind, he sucks harder, bobbing his head and trying to swirl his tongue around the crown with every pull back.

What it lacks in finesse, it makes up for in enthusiasm. And in the sheer hotness of the man doing it. "Feels so good," Luke murmurs, whimpering, a whine slipping through gritted teeth as he struggles to hold on already.

Alex moans softly in agreement. His own prick is throbbing with need now, but he ruthlessly ignores it. One last taste of Luke's cock, and he eases back, licking his lips. "I want you to turn over," he whispers, his gut clenching with nervousness. Fuck, what if the guy thinks he's a totally disgusting pervert for even asking for this? He meets Luke's eyes, and forces himself to continue. "I want to taste your ass."

Fuck. Luke would swear he stops breathing. It's not like he's never been rimmed before but only a couple of times and usually like it was an accident. They just slipped and ended up with their tongue up his ass. No one's ever told him outright they wanted to do it. He nods and flips over, spreading his legs again, his cock painfully hard against the bed beneath him.

 _Oh, god_. Alex stares at the body before him, all lean lines and lush curves and pale unmarked skin. Luke is... offering? Truly? It's difficult to gauge from here just how interested he is in the actual experience, and how much is simply moving Alex along one step closer to fucking him. But Alex decides to take it for what it is. He shifts closer and lays his hands on Luke's ass cheeks, squeezing gently. Then he spreads them and takes a deep breath -- nearly feeling like he's achieved suspended animation before he dips down and licks slowly over the tight pucker of muscle.

Luke moans like he's been gutted, damp spreading beneath his belly.

That moan certainly sounds like a positive response, and so Alex licks once more, then laps at the tight hole again and again. He can feel the muscle loosening and so he points just the tip of his tongue inside, pushing it in as far as it will go. It doesn't taste bad. It tastes like Luke, only a little darker, a bit earthier. So fucking sexy. He thrusts his tongue inside faster.

"Oh, oh god," Luke blurts out, pushing back, moaning almost continuously now. Alex is blowing his mind here and it's hard to believe he's never done this before. "Feels so good..."

Luke's responsiveness is fucking incredible; Alex idly wonders if he kept this up, could he actually make Luke come, just from this? It's a question he'll have to answer on another day, he decides. Because he can't ignore his own cock any longer. He reaches for a sachet of lube and slicks his fingers, then presses them inside Luke's hole, working them in and out until his patience snaps clear through. He mounts Luke, his thighs on the outsides of the young man's, effectively pinning him as he pushes his cock deep inside that intense heat.

Luke moans again, the sound welling up from deep in his chest, his hands clawing against the bed as he's forced to just _take_ that thick hot flesh inside him. "Yes, oh, god, yes... fuck me," he whimpers.

It feels... "Oh my god," Alex grates out. He sits up a bit just so that he can spread Luke's legs a little wider. Now he's able to push even deeper, and fuck it feels heavenly. "Like this," he whispers, and he's thinking _Always_.

"Yes." Luke nods frantically. "Yes, like this. Oh my god... I love your cock, your mouth, fuck..." He whines in sheer desperation and pushes back, out of his mind with arousal and _wanting_.

Alex keeps the pace slow - steady push in and out - until he just can't manage it anymore. He yanks Luke's thighs back onto his and drives into the young man, pounding into him like this might be his only chance. "I'm gonna come," he gasps, shocks of warning already shivering through his body.

"Do it," Luke nods, almost sobbing, his own aching cock throbbing beneath him. "Fill me. Please. Want your come in my hole."

A feral growl escapes Alex's lips, a sound he's not sure he's ever before made under quite these circumstances. He flattens his body over Luke and closes his mouth over the junction of neck and shoulder, sucking hard. Lust surges through him, his seed bursting hot inside Luke's tight body.

And just like that, Luke comes, crying out sharply as that heat spreads inside him, his hole clenching tight, wanting every last drop.

Fuck, Luke takes Alex _inside_ himself, with no hesitation. Like he wants to keep a part of him there always. Alex slides his hands up to cover Luke's where they're tangled in the bedclothes, and he sighs with deep satisfaction.

Luke closes his eyes, gripping Alex's fingers tight. He barely knows this man and yet he wants to stay here, right here, forever. "I'm so glad I met you," he whispers.

"Yeah," Alex whispers in a daze of absolute ecstasy. Then he shifts his weight just slightly. "I'm not too heavy for you?"

"No." Luke shakes his head and smiles. "You feel good."

"I do feel good, that's true," Alex murmurs, smiling as well. "So, you liked my kitchen?"

"I _loved_ your kitchen," Luke corrects, laughing. "I also love your bed and your bathroom and your whole house."

Alex rolls to his side so that he can see Luke's face. "You haven't even _seen_ the rest of my house," he points out with a chuckle.

Luke laughs even harder. "I loved what I saw of it and I can tell from what I _have_ seen," he protests, adding a little more quietly, "it definitely beats my place." Times a thousand.

Shrugging, Alex reaches out to trail a finger over Luke's shoulder. "That's just the point you're at in life. It won't last long." He chews on his bottom lip, hesitating before he takes a firm grip on his courage and offers, "You can come stay here when you want. You know, if your roommates just get to be too much for you, or if you need a quiet place to study. That kind of thing."

Eyes widening, Luke just stares at Alex for a moment. "Really?" He breaks into a huge grin. "That would be brilliant." He leans in and kisses Alex, hard on the mouth. "Thank you."

Alex is a bit startled as well; surprised at himself for extending the invitation. He'd been secretly worried that Luke would roll his eyes or something like that in an attempt to conceal just how hard he was laughing at Alex on the inside. "You're welcome."

"I can cook for you whenever you want," Luke offers. "I don't have a whole lot of money for ingredients but if you want to keep your kitchen stocked or go shopping with me, I can whip up pretty much anything."

"Sure, okay. Today, though..." Alex rolls to his back and pulls Luke to half-lie on top of him. "Teach me more of what I like. Or something you like that you think I'll like, too."

Luke has to think about that for a minute. "What if I start up here?" he asks, kissing Alex softly on the lips. "And work my way lower, and you tell me if you want me to stop or slow down?"

Alex grins, already beginning to grow breathless. "What if I don't want you to slow down. What if I want you to speed up?"

"You can tell me that too," Luke murmurs, pressing a kiss behind Alex's ear before he drags his tongue down his lover's throat.

Sighing softly, Alex lets his hand rest lightly on Luke's dark hair. He's not quite certain where Luke will go with this, but he can't wait to find out.

Luke places one kiss after another along Alex's collarbone then flicks his tongue over each nipple, drawing back just enough to let the cool air of the room harden them.

Alex groans, his eyes slipping shut. "You have a very talented mouth," he whispers, then laughs softly at himself. "You said you're a singer, right? I should've known."

Luke smiles at that and takes one nipple into his mouth, sucking gently and then a little harder, scraping the flesh with his teeth.

His grip tightens automatically in Luke's hair, and Alex has to work to relax again. "Sorry," he whispers. "That feels so good."

Luke pulls off to flash a rather pleased grin at Alex. "Yeah? You like that? Let me know if it gets to be too much," he says, before going after the other nipple, mouth working it to a rigid peak, his teeth dragged over the sensitive flesh.

God, Alex can't believe how hot Luke gets him, so fast. But sure enough his cock is swelling again and he can't help the way his hips shift, trying to get some friction against Luke's thigh. "Yeah," he manages, "I'll let you know."

Encouraged by Alex's response, Luke moves lower, mouth trailing over every inch of his chest and stomach, licking, sucking, nipping lightly. "Is anyone else going to see you without your shirt?" he asks, lifting his head for a moment.

A little taken aback by the odd question, Alex has to think before answering. "Um. No? The gym I go to, they have a rule that everyone has to wear a shirt. Except that a lot of the women still just wander around in sports bras, so I don't really get it." He lifts his head from the pillow to look down at Luke and ask plaintively, "You're not done, are you?"

"No." Luke smiles. "Not even close. I just wanted to know if I could do this," he says, fastening his mouth around a patch of skin just to the left of Alex's navel and sucking firmly, the blood pinpricking to the surface. "Or this," biting the same size area on the other side of Alex's stomach, just hard enough to leave a mark that might be seen for a day or so.

Jerking with the shock, Alex stares down at Luke. And there's no question that all the blood has left his brain and headed south, because he is so mystified. "I can-- wait. Did you just fucking bite me?"

"Yes." Luke blushes a little. "Should I not do it again?"

"No." Alex shakes his head, a tiny grin curving his lips. It felt way too damn good for Luke to stop. "Carry on."

Luke laughs, delighted, and does just that. He lingers over Alex's hipbones, marking both of them, then moves teasingly close to his cock, staying out of reach as it jerks and arches for his attention, moving still lower until he's licking the inside of his lover's thighs, teeth grazing the sensitive flesh without marking. For the moment.

Alex is up braced on his elbows now, ostensibly so that he can watch Luke. But he can hardly keep his eyes open anyway. Luke's mouth is sending electric shocks of pleasure throughout his body, and being that close to Alex's dripping-hard cock is just a wicked tease. "More," he whispers.

"With pleasure," Luke murmurs, barely lifting his head as he moves from thigh to thigh, sucking livid bruises to the surface before he turns his attentions to Alex's balls, tongue swiping wide swaths across the sac.

"Ohhh, god." Alex drops back and starts petting Luke's hair in approval. His balls are a secret weakness, and no one has ever paid attention to them the way Luke is doing now. He might just melt. "You are so fucking incredible."

Alex may not have much experience but it still feels amazing to be told that by someone older, more experienced in general, and Luke smiles, blushing just a little as he closes his mouth around one ball, sucking lightly.

Shuddering, Alex groans. His cock is so damn hard, precome pearling up. "I want you," he whispers, even though he feels like he could die happy with Luke doing only this. "I want to be inside you." It's probably too much to ask for - again? so soon? - he knows.

Luke moans at the request, his cock throbbing between his thighs, his hole fluttering at the thought. He sucks both balls into his mouth, getting them good and wet, then switches to Alex's cock, slicking it thoroughly with saliva. "Let's do it this way," he says, a little breathless as he rises up and turns around, straddling Alex's hips, one hand reaching behind him to grasp Alex's cock and line it up.

"Holy fuck," Alex breathes. He braces on his elbows again, staring open-mouthed. Luke could make a killing in gay porn, and that's without anyone ever seeing his face. "Yes," he whispers, unable to resist lifting just a bit, nudging against Luke's hole.

Luke whimpers as he slowly works his way down on Alex's cock, thankful for the remnants of lube and come and spit. "Fuck. You're so big," he moans, licking his lips, determined, then chuckles. "I promise I'll stop saying that." He doesn't want to give Alex a complex.

"Just so long as it's a good big..." Alex reaches out with one hand and caresses Luke's back, trailing fingers down his spine. He wants to do this again. And again, and again, and if he manages to scare Luke off, he'll be so fucking pissed at himself.

Luke nods. "Really good. I'll be sore for a few days but I like that," he confesses, moaning softly as he takes Alex all the way in, his hole stretched tight around the base. "Oh, god..."

"You like that?" Alex echoes, not sure he's heard right. The idea does wicked things to his brain. He drops his hand lower and gently rubs at the skin just above Luke's hole, stretched so paper-thin around his cock. "Are you going to be thinking about me when you're back in school Monday morning? Squirming around in your chair because you're still aching from me fucking you?"

Luke nods, slowly starting to ride Alex, his cock jerking between his thighs. "I have a monologue to do Monday," he says, glancing over his shoulder. "In front of the whole class."

"Yeah?" Alex grins and licks his fingertip, then traces it around the edge of Luke's hole again. "Funny? Or serious?"

Luke moans, pressing back against that finger. "Serious," he says, having to struggle for the answer.

 _Fuck, so good_ , Alex thinks, lifting his hips to meet Luke's next push downwards. "Say some of it for me. Just a couple lines."

Luke whimpers. "Fuck." He licks his lips again, panting softly with arousal, his mind swirling. "Um. Thou, Nature, art my goddess; to thy law my services are bound. Wherefore should I stand in the plague of custom, and permit the curiosity of nations to deprive me..."

Alex laughs a little, but he's pretty sure he'd be happy listening to Luke read the bloody phone book in that dark velvet voice of his. "I've got a speech to make too, this week," he says, fighting to speak at all as Luke takes him in again. "Independent contractors, a few civilians, a general or two. You know, same old."

"Do you know what you're going to say?" Luke asks, starting to ride Alex a little faster, lifting right to the tip and pressing _all_ the way down with every movement, his whimpers and moans increasing.

"Of course. I'm a professional," Alex grates out, his head thumping back onto the pillow as he reaches out and closes his hands around Luke's hips. "It's, um. Security incidents. The kind involving classified information." Oh, fuck. His brain is turning to absolute mush. "If there's, um. An inquiry officer... reiterating..." he's bullshitting madly now, and he's not even sure his words are making a lick of sense. It's such a struggle to focus on anything other than the slick slide of Luke's body swallowing his cock again and again, so damn perfectly. "Actions have to be recommended so there aren't future violations, and stuff..."

"But what if we want future violations?" Luke asks, unable to resist, even as he cries out again, Alex's cock rubbing right over that bundles of nerves. "Fuck..."

"Violations..." Alex mutters. God, what an opening. He tightens his grip on Luke's hips and surges upwards, taking the young man harder. Taking control.

Luke wails, his cock spurting precome before he cries out again and comes, hard, unable to hold out any longer, spurt after thick heavy spurt spattering the sheets between Alex's legs.

"Ohfuck." Alex can't even think about it -- his body just immediately responds. His climax crashes through him, taking him over and he shoots hot inside Luke's body, every fucking nerve ending feeling like it's on fire.

"Mm." Luke whimpers, his breath caught in his throat, his heart pounding still. "I like your speech better than mine," he murmurs, feeling like he's been swept up by a hurricane or some other force of nature.

"Come here," Alex whispers hoarsely, running his hands restlessly up and down Luke's sides. "I want to hold you." He shouldn't say that, he's pretty sure. But fuck it, he's got no damn filters at the moment.

Luke lifts off and turns around, spreading himself out over Alex, hands making their way under his shoulders so he can get even closer.

Alex wraps his arms tightly around Luke, like he can somehow pull the man into himself, absorb him into his body. Keep him. "I want you to stay," he says quietly, then snorts a soft laugh and rolls his eyes as he realizes the magnitude of what he's just said so carelessly. "Ah, Christ, Luke. I think it's official. I would've completely fallen for you at any time, in any incarnation of you or me." He can only roleplay for so long when his true feelings are so damn intense.

It feels so good to hear that. So good. Blinking back tears of joy, Luke nods, lifting his head. "Me too," he whispers. "Any time, any place. I would've fallen so hard for you."

"Yeah?" Alex is just not as good as Luke is at letting his genuine emotions come so close to the surface; he's spent too damn long forcefully concealing them. But he's confident that his lover knows his heart. So he heaves an exaggerated sigh and says, "I guess that's it, then. We're stuck with each other." He brushes a lock of hair back from Luke's temple, grinning faintly. "You're going to have to marry me and everything."


End file.
